


Just One Night (One Shot)

by ArynjaT



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArynjaT/pseuds/ArynjaT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Story playing after the Canadian Grand Prix 2013. Esteban is sad and Nico takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story right after the Canadian Grand Prix 2013 in german. This is a translation into english now. Don't expect me to be an epic writer, especially in english. But I'm okay with this one. I will also post the original german version, incase you are able to read that. By the way this was a little experiment writing as Nico but in the 2nd person perspective.

_„Nico...“_ , you had always wished, that he would speak your name in this way. Right now tho it was pulling you out of your deepest dreams, confusing you. Immediatly you wondered if perhaps the voice was only part of a particulary realistic dream. But as you grew more awake, the world started to get more vivid and everything became crystal-clear. It wasn't a dream.

 

There was an arm around your shoulder, his arm, it wasn't particulary strong compared to your own but it was pulling you close very gently. _„Huh?“_ , perhaps your voice didn't sound confused, but it was definitly portraying how tired you felt. He was laying on the bed next to you, but when you spoke he sat up. _„I need you...“_ , he spoke, his voice touching you like tropical wind. He sounded so sad and you didn't know why he was feeling this way. His voice was even shivering. It was to dark to see his tears, but you knew, that was crying and that knownledge started to squeeze your heart tightly.

 

_„Why are you crying?“_ , you carefully put your hand onto the side of his face, gently stroking away the hair that was covering his temple and right eye. It was your protective instinct kicking in, he was so soft, so young. If nobody defended him from this cruel world, you would. _„It's my fault, I made a mistake...“_ , Esteban spoke, then was silent for a while before he continued. _„And a person died, because of me._ “, he was breathing those words into your ears but they made you frown.

In a race, where everything that could go wrong had gone wrong for Sauber, a marshall had died, hit by Estebans tyre. _„But it's not your fault. Saying it was is absurd! It was just a tragical coincedence.“_ , the words you spoke were your honest opinion, but you knew that no words would be able to help your teammate. He would need to make the realization for himself. Even if you said he was not at fault, he would be be doubting your words. But still you wanted him to know how you felt.

 

_„So why are you here in my room?“_ , you asked with mild curiousity, much more awake than you had been moments ago. Your teammate was in your bed and his arm was around you, of course that caused you to be quite confused. If you were honest to yourself it also made you quite nervous, your heart was beating fast. _„Don't ask...“_ , his voice was still strained from his tears, _„Just hold me...“_ , it made you blush. Not only the words but also the way they were spoken. There was so much longing desire in them.

 

He did not need to ask you twice, of course you pulled him closer into your arms. You had wished for this to happen for so long and now his smell, his voice, the soft sound of his breathing and sobbing, it was enchanting. Everything you had only seen in your wildest dreams was playing infront of your inner eye. You wanted to try it.

 

One sudden movement later you were above him and pushed his lean body into the mattress. His eyes were searching for yours and you heard his confusion, when he spoke, _„What are you doing?“_ , he sounded kind of shocked, but you only put your finger on his lips: _„Shhh... relaxx...“_ , you bent down to breath into his ear. Even tho your words were orders you were speaking them as gentle and silent as you could. Your teammate followed.

 

What did he taste like? Your lips found his for a passionate kiss. With a gentle nibble you pulled om his lips. First he felt your teeth, then your tongue. You grinned lightly as he trembled, giving him just a second to breath, before you kissed him. It was time to steal his taste, take it for yourself to keep, to never forget. Yet still you wanted more. Your lips moved from his and you grabbed his shirt at its hem to pull it over his head. Soon after a dexterous tongue was dancing around his nipples in circles first slow, then quicker. Esteban was watching you curiously, he probably didn't even get what was happening yet.

 

What did he look like right now? The room was too dark, every light was too far away to turn it on, you didn't want to leave him. There was another solution, tho. The burning desire in your heart made everything else much less important. So you didn't care anymore if the room was only rented for a night. What counted was the moment. Both your lips and your tongue left your teammates body as you sat up to grab the curtains. One quick and strong pull and they were off. They did not call you Hulk for nothing after all. Immediatly bright light from the full moon outside flooded the room. There was his face, showing surprise and sadness, but there was something else. There deep inside of his brown eyes was a desire matching your own. He was so beautiful, the way he was laying beneath you. It moved you in more ways than just one. There was one last wish that you wanted to fulfill for yourself.

 

What did he feel like? When you moved closer to place kisses on Estebans neck, your hand found his pants, opened them and moved them down. Just as dexterous as your tongue found the sweet spot on his neck that made him moan, causing your ears to twitch, your fingers found his manhood. It was hard like it had been waiting for your touch. Another moan escaped your young teammates throat, he closed his eyes. Perhaps you couldn't take away the feeling of guilt, but you could make him forget at least for the night. What you did to him didn't take long, but it felt like an eternity of pleasure. Your hand was playing with him, you made your thumb circle around his glans. He was squirming under you, not to escape, but because he was enjoying it and couldn't lay still. Then suddenly he came. While his semen splurted over both your mattress and your hand, your payment was definitly his moan. While before it hadn't been more than whimpering now his pleasure was echoing through the room right back into your ears.

 

His eyes were closed, but when he opened them again, he was smiling brightly. It made you quite happy how satisfied he looked. You were so happy, that you didn't pay attention to the words you spoke: _„I love you.“_ , but when he widened his eyes you realized what you had just spoken. You pushed yourself off your bed quickly and rushed into the bathroom. Perhaps it had been a mistake. You washed your hands and tried to clear your head. _„I'm sorry...“_ , you directed your words at your teammate, who you assumed was in the next room. The response however came right from behind you. _„There is ntohing to be sorry about.“_ , Esteban spoke and his hands travelled around you right towards your crotch. It seemed as if his fingers were just as dexterous as your own when they found their way into your pyjama pants.

 

The night ended on your bed, a night like no other, a night you wouldn't forget. He asked you to hold him again and your arms were tight around him. Finally he was sleeping. He had been able to forget the incident on track just for the moment. Your hope was, that instead of the tragedy he would remember the night with you. At least you certainly would remember it. Never you would forget what he had done to you. He was a great lover, but for you he was much more than that. He was the person you loved.

 

 


End file.
